Over the Mountain, Across the Sea
by mermaidbyheart
Summary: Zane talks Rikki into going with him in his chalet up at the mountains just as "friends" for a couple of days. She accepts thinking it couldn't be so bad. But many things will happen while they're up there. Things that will change them, their relationship, and most of all - their whole life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Rikki was sitting at Rikki's waiting for Bella and Cleo so they can go swimming. She was drinking her favorite smoothie and from time to time was shooting hidden glances at Zane. She didn't regret at all for dumping him, but she couldn't deny she still had feelings for him either. She looked down to check her watch and when she looked back up she noticed him coming towards her. Rikki groaned and tried to keep herself occupied with her drink, hoping he'll figure out she doesn't want to be bothered, but it didn't work.

- Would you come with me to the office? I need to talk to you. - she heard his voice and saw him sitting at the empty seat opposite her.

- Zane. - she hissed. - Give it up and leave me alone, it's over! Why can't you understand that?!

He only smirked slightly.

- Because I'll never give up.

She slammed her drink down on the table and stood up in an attempt to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist.

- Just hear me out and then you can go! - he begged her.

- I don't want to hear anything! - she said in sharp voice and tried to pulled out of his grip, but he was stronger. - Let me go, or I'll swear I'll burn you from inside out! Slowly and painfully!

- Rikki, please listen! - he said and pulled her so she could face him.

- No, I can't do this anymore Zane! I'm fed up of your stupid behavior and you just don't seem to get it. When will you understand I'm not a toy, when will you understand I'm not going to take it anymore. You can't change my mind so stop bothering me! When you understand that, maybe I'll consider talking to you. - Rikki shouted at his face.

- Rikki, would please just wait! - Zane pleaded.

- No, Zane don't even try anymore! - Rikki said.

- But I've changed and I want to listen, I want to be there for you, I want to understand! - Zane said.

- Then why didn't you do it when you had the chance of that? Huh, Zane? Why didn't you listen I was begging you to do it. I can't just ignore you hurting me and wait for you to grow up! - Rikki shouted.

- But I have grown up. Because of you. When you came to my life you changed me. The problem is you. You've changed too. I don't when or how or even why, but you've definitely changed. - Zane said.

- Yes I have, and I'm not going to stand all this anymore. - Rikki said.

- I just want to suggest something to you. – he said pleadingly. - Why don't you come with me in my chalet up in the mountains? Only for a couple of days. As friends. I'll show you that I have changed. And after that if you still don't want me back, I promise I'll never bother you again and I'll leave you alone. Please think of it.

She suddenly closed her mouth and observed his face for a moment. She then asked:

- What on earth made you think I'll agree to come?

- Just faith. - he answered simply.

- And you expect me to come with you at your chalet after everything you did?

He nodded.

- Will you swear to me that if I come you won't bother me ever again after that?

- Yes.

She hesitated for a moment, but then finally calmed down and sighed:

- Fine then. I'll come.

He slid the hand he was holding her arm with, down to her palm.

- Thank you. - he said.

She turned her back to him and walked away to the entrance just in time to face with Bella and Cleo who were coming towards her.

- Up for a swim? - Rikki asked them playfully.

- Always! - they smiled back at her. They ran out of the cafe to jump straight into the water. In the shadows, in the frame of the door one man was watching silently while the woman he loved with all his heart, the woman he fell in love with from the first moment he saw her, ran down with her two soul-sister mermaids to dive in what was the other part of her - the ocean. He smiled to himself happy she agreed to come with him in his hub. It was going to be a perfect weekend. He knew he'd do everything to win her back. And he also knew that when he does, because he had no doubts he'll do, he'd never let her go...again.

{.}

Rikki dove into the ocean with the girls, thinking about the offer she had just accepted. Was it the right thing to do?! Did she accept the offer just so he would stop bothering her, or because she still cared about Zane?! Either ways she was going and no one could stop her. She wondered if it was the right thing to do but he had said just as friends and she could see no harm in it. Nothing more, nothing less, just purely friends.

Her friends raced to the moon pool, but Rikki wanted to swim slower today, whenever she had a lot on her mind, the water calmed her down. When her instinct told her she had spent enough time wandering in the ocean and should probably meet the girls she headed to the moon pool too. She didn't want the to get worried, or even worse - suspicious.

It was then when it crossed her mind - should she tell Bella and Cleo about going on that trip with Zane, or should she make up an excuse that she was going to be out of town with her dad for a few days?! They would believe that, right?!

When she surfaced the girls were in deep conversation. They stopped when they saw Rikki and explained what they were talking about. Something that had to do with boy bands but Rikki wasn't really paying much attention to the conversation. She was too busy fighting with herself on telling Cleo and Bella. They would probably find out anyway.

- So who do you think is the cutest? - Cleo asked Rikki.

- Uh... I don't know. Listen guys, I'm visiting someone for a couple of days. I just thought I should warn you so you didn't think I was ignoring you or anything like that.

- Oh, cool, who are you going to see? - Bella asked.

Rikki had to think fast.

- Just an old friend. - she answered casually.

- Do we know them, is it a girl? - Cleo asked.

Rikki had a feeling they were going somewhere with that questions.

- No, you don't know them. Guys it's not a big deal, really, I'm just going to be going for a few days. - Rikki said.

- Ok, we were just asking... Wait... It must be a boy! Oh my goodness Rikki! Tell us, tell us, tell us! - Bella screamed.

- Forget it guys, he's not so interesting! - Rikki said.

- So it's a he? - Cleo said.

Oh c***, they were onto her!

- Yeah, so what?! I told you to forget it! - Rikki said.

- Ok, but you have to fill us in when you get back! - Bella said.

- Argh! Fine, now will you leave me alone?! This girl talk drives me mad! - Rikki said.

Rikki and the other two girls decided to take a slow swim back. Cleo had a date with Lewis and Bella was having lunch with Will.

Rikki decided to take a walk along the beach since it was the only place she could go. She didn't want to go to the cafe, because she would have to deal with Zane _again_. She couldn't go home either, because she had forgotten her key and her dad had locked the door after he left for work. Besides she had just had a swim with Bella and Cleo and they were both away now.

She kicked the warm sand beneath her legs and felt the tiny grains rubbing her feet gently. There was a small breeze but it wasn't cold. Rikki loved the summer; she could just do whatever she wanted for the whole day. For a moment she wondered what Emma must have been doing.

Emma had been away for a whole year and her parents decided to take another year around the world. She was upset when she found out but was excited to see more places.

When Rikki took her phone out to check the time she saw she had 3 new messages.

_**From Cleo:**__ "Do you want to get a juice later, I want us to spend some more time together before you leave..."_

_**From Bella:**__ "Will says he is taking me out later so I won't be able to hang out..."_

_**From Zane:**__ "Hey Rikki, I can't wait for the trip! Don't forget to get a rain coat and more water proof things, in case it rains!"_

Rikki re-read Zane's text again and again just to make sure it didn't have any sarcastic or romantic comments or kisses. No such thing. Maybe he really was serious; he genuinely wanted to go as friends and not try to win her back. Maybe he was actually going to give it a go at being trustworthy. As much out of character as it was, he still managed to text her that, minutes after she had left the cafe.

Rikki then saw a figure standing at the top of the sandy hill on the beach, he was watching her. The sun was blocking her view but she managed to make out who it was... _Zane_.

* * *

**a/n: **This story is written by me and _H2OZikkiAddict_ .She had posted it before by the title "Enchanted Journey" but she didn't have time to update and deleted it. Now I'm posting it, modyfied and enchanced. Hope you'll like it! R&R! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Leaving  
**  
Rikki's POV:

The next day me and the girls were at Will's boatshed. Cleo and Bella were in a deep conversation, Will was rearranging some of his stuff and I had leaned towards the window staring outside and thinking.  
How could I be so naive to believe Zane could handle being just "friends" with me? I mean the guy's obviously obsessed with me. What the hell was I thinking?!  
I suddenly felt an arm on my shoulder and I heard Will saying "Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine, Will. Thanks."

"No, you're not, but if you don't want to talk about it-"

"No, I don't."

"Ok, then. Just know I'm always here to listen."

"I know. Thank you. Will."

He gave me a smile, walked back to where Cleo and Bella were sitting and sat next to Bella. I sighed and looked through the window again.

"Guys, I have to go now. See you later!"

And I went out of the boatshed, taking a deep breath from the fresh ocean air and diving into the water. I swam and swam without caring where exactly I was heading; I had the whole ocean to swim into.  
I neared Mako, but didn't make a stop there. Instead I carried on quite further from it until I reached another small island. I swam to the surface crabbing it with my head and looked around. The island looked a lot like Mako, the only difference it was not a volcano. It was like the island Bella told us she had transformed. At one of its sides it had rocks and when I moved closer I saw something like a pool between them. I swam to it, and rested my head on one of the rocks. It was beautiful, because I could see almost the whole sky above me, not just a bit like at the moon pool. I just lied there for hours until I finally decided to get back to the mainland.

{ . }

I was at home, packing my stuff when I heard knocking on the door. I went to open and started to say "Zane, what do yo-" but I suddenly stopped realizing it was someone else and I immediately changed my tone "_Will_?".  
"May I come in?" He asked me.  
"Of course." I nodded and moved to let him in. "What are you doing here?" I asked closing the door behind me.

"I came because I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About what?" I asked stunned.

"Let's sit down." He took my hand and we sat on my bed. I started to get worried because he was acting really strange and so not like himself.

"Rikki, I…I want to break up with Bella."

I gasped and stared at him with shock.

"Will, you can't do that and you know it. Bella's crazy about you and she'll be heartbroken if you break up with her!"

"I know." He looked down, avoiding my gaze. "But I can't lie to her anymore."

Again I was stunned.

"Lie to her? You're _lying_ to Bella?"

He nodded. "I know Bella loves me, but I don't feel the same way. I mean I like her and everything, she's really nice girl, but…I do not love her."

I didn't know what to say besides "Is there someone else?"

He didn't answer.

"Will! Is there another girl?"

For the first time his eyes met mine and he nodded slightly. "Yes."

I stood off the bed angrily. "Will, how could you?!"

He looked at me confused. "What?"

"Don't "what" me! You're seeing someone behind your girlfriend's back!"

"What? No, you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly well. You're just like all the other boys. In fact you're no better than Zane; you're a player and user just like him!"

"No!" He said his voice full of desperation. "Rikki, please, just hear me out."

I sighed and crossing my hands in front of my chest I sat down on my bed next to him. "Ok", I said. "Talk."

"I don't like Bella the same way she likes me, because I…I like someone else. But I didn't cheated on Bella; I could never do that to her. That's the reason I want to break up with her." He took a deep breath. "The thing is that someone I like doesn't know it. And it's about time for that to change." Will's eyes found mine and that's when I saw it in his eyes before he had the chance to say it. "The girl I like…is _you_."

I let my hands drop to my sides, not knowing what exactly to say.

"Look, I…I really tried so hard to make things work with Bella. But it's just too hard. And I didn't tell you all this because I expect something in return or because I want something from you. I told you, because I wanted you to know how I feel." And he trailed off looking at me as if he was expecting me to say something.

"What do you expect me to say?!" I stared right at his eyes.

"I told you I don't expect anything from you. Besides, how can I expect something when I know you still love him?!"

I glared at him.

"How on earth-"

"Come on, Rikki, I've seen the way you look at him and I've been around you ever since you broke up with him. Whatever you say or do I know you still love him." He went silent for a moment and so did I.

"I…didn't know it was that obvious." I said after a while.

Will only smiled sadly. "I just wish I could love Bella the same way."

I reached and took his hand in mine. "I think you're just beating yourself too much. You just need some time to think things through. Why don't you take Bella and go somewhere only the two of you? Just take your time and enjoy yourselves. You can go somewhere up in the mountains-"

"Like you and Zane?"

My eyes widened.

"How-", suddenly realization hit me. "Sophie?"

He only nodded. "I think I should go now."

I nodded and we both stood up. I walked him to the door and he turned to look at me. "Actually I like your idea and maybe I will take Bella somewhere."

I gave him a small, encouraging smile. "It would be good for both of you and it'll help you clear your head."

He nodded. "Be careful with him ok?! I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

That made him smile. "Right. Well…I'm going now. Bye."

"Bye."

And with that he left.

I took a deep breath going to my bed and lying down. I shut my eyes close and I tried to erase the conversation I've just had with Will out of my head. It's needless to say I couldn't.

{ . }

Two hours later when I had already packed my stuff my phone started ringing.  
"Yes?" I said picking up.  
"Are you ready, we have to leave after half an hour minuites."  
"Yeah, I am."  
"I'll be at your place after 15 minutes, ok?"  
"Ok, got it." And I ended the call.  
I quickly put in my backpack a few more things, finally closing it up and I went outside. Zane was waiting in front of my yard in his car.  
We drove through some amazing landscapes until we reached the downhill of the mountain. Zane stopped the car. "We have to carry on foot from here."  
We took out our backpacks from the trunk and he locked the car. We started walking on a steep path that made many turns along the way. We reached a big lake, and Zane turned his head to look up at one of the higher hills against us.  
"See, that's my chalet over there." He pointed at the small building at the top of the steep hill.  
"Wow." I only said. "It looks nice."  
He only smiled and we continued walking. After about half an hour more we were already there.  
His chalet was amazing. It was not too small, not too big, with a big fireplace inside and a hot jacuzzi in front of it. Outside there was also a magnificent view; some of the bigger mounts of the mountain and the big lake down the hill. There was some wind blowing up, but it wasn't strong and you could see everything so clear. It was perfect.  
I stood at the edge of the place where the hub was and closed my eyes, stretching my hands. The wind was twisting my hair and it was like it was whispering its deepest secretes in my ears. I felt Zane was watching me, but with my eyes closed I couldn't see the big smile on his face. I felt him moving and standing right behind me. He stretched his hands taking my own and curling his fingers into mine. Even though this wasn't quite "friendly" behavior I didn't mind and what's more at this one moment I couldn't care less.  
"So…do you like it here?" he asked me.  
"Hell, yeah, it's amazing!" I said still not opening my eyes.  
I heard him smile a bit and he put his head closer to mine; I could feel his cheek touching my own. I couldn't help but get lost in this very moment and I secretly wished for it to never end.  
All I knew was that right now nothing else mattered and I wished it would stay this way. Then everything came back to me and I felt overwhelmed. I moved and walked away to stand further from Zane.  
He however could tell something was wrong and that something was troubling me. That's the thing with him, he knows me too well. He touched my wrist gently making me turn towards him. I looked at his eyes silent and put on a blank expression. He put his hand on my shoulder; it made me twitch as his cold hand came in contact with my bare skin.  
"Are you ok?"  
I didn't respond just walked inside the chalet, sitting in front of the fireplace where I could warm up from the breeze. Of course Zane followed me in and sat beside me.  
"Are you cold?" He asked me.  
"No." I lied.  
"You're shivering." He shook his head looking at me.  
"I just…" I trailed off unsure of what to say.  
"Do you want my jacket?" Zane asked me.  
Why would I want _his_ jacket?! I gave him a look as if to say "Your jacket Zane? Really?!" and he looked away from me and into the burning flames.  
"Do you want a drink?" He asked after a while. "Tea or something like that?!"  
"Tea is fine." I answered simply.  
This was going to be even more awkward and harder than I thought. What could we possibly say to each other or what could we possibly do that wouldn't break the "friend" rule I made?!

{ . }

Zane's POV:

I asked Rikki if she wanted a drink and when she gave me a positive answer I stood to make her one. I thought that was normal and something a friend would ask a friend. Inside I was thinking about what am I going to talk to her about all these days together?! I'd have to watch out after everything I do or say if I didn't want to push her away again. A thought suddenly popped into my mind "What if she has a boyfriend?". I thought about it for a while. Was it even possible? I mean she is Rikki she doesn't trust people easily and we broke up only five months ago. A thought crossed my mind to ask her about it. Still, how are you supposed to ask your exgirlfriend if she has a new boyfriend?! …


End file.
